Demo Missile
I'm gonna beat you so hard, you'll have a twitch!- A Demo Missile killing his prey The Demo Missiles The Demo Missiles (not to be confused with Demodactyl subspecies, a very similar but less advanced tf2nimal) are a group of RED Demomen that are one of the arch enemies of the Airforce Species besides the Ground Force. A Demo Missiles usually stay in high altitude places and only come down to use the bathroom or hunt prey. They stay in maps with trees like Sawmill, etc. A dead Demo Missile is still deadly due to their Caber can still be set off by anything that touches it, even a ant can set it off. What's also really good is that one that is skilled enough can take the Caber and turn it into medicine to heal wounds and fend off mosquitos. They also have their Sticky Jumper that can shoot out 8 sticky bombs instead of the normal two. Backstory Back then when Demo Missiles where a "neutral" group. There came a day when the leader of the Demo Missile who is called, "Gruv McCall" was about to kill his prey when suddenly Airforce Grandpa came out of nowhere and took his kill. Frustrated, he went to kill another prey, again Airforce Grandpa came out of nowhere and took his kill. This continued until Gruv McCall had enough and started hunting Airforce Grandpa. Finally Gruv Mcall found Airforce Grandpa's home with his grandchildren. Before he took a swing to kill Airforce Grandpa, Airforce Dr. Killz tackled him to the ground, knocking him out. Waking up in a map without trees, he devoted his life to hunt the Airforce Species and taking the claim of the, "Terror of the Skies" Food Sources Airforce Species- When finally a Demo Missile kills a Airforce, a Demo Missile eats them ...slowly... Hoovydiles- There is a group of Demo Missiles called Water Missiles that hunts on the ground and they have the charge n targe, and they hunt Hoovydiles. Solly Birds- They don't want anything related to the Airforce Species to exist in the world. Medicopters- Easy prey to hunt on the ground and they are so common in places with a lot of money so they can use that as a trap. Enemies Airforce Species- All Demo Missiles pledge to kill any Airforce Species on sight after the events that happened with their leader. Painis Cupcake- Painis Cupcake has eaten enough Demo Missiles to live for it! CP3-Port-Toas- Some are considered an extreme threat, and also because of their leader, Portable Toaster, is from the Airforce. Allies Ground Force- Both want the same outcome. The extinction of the Airforce Species! Winter Shogunates - It was hard but Archon persuaded them to become allies. They still have mixed feeling about each other. CP3-Port-Toas- Some are friends with the Demomissiles despite their leader being an Airforce. It depends on the CP3 to befriend or fight the Demomissiles. Requirements Standard Demo Missile- Any hat, any misc., Sticky jumper, Ullapool caber, and on RED. Neutral Demo Missile- Any hat, any misc., Sticky Jumper, Ullapool Caber, and on BLU. Ground Demo Missile- Any hat, any misc., Charge n' targe, Ullapool Caber, and on any team. Extra There are myths that say there might be a BLU Demo Missile Species! These BLU Demo Missiles are actually the past versions of the Demo Missiles before they became RED out of anger (no pun indented) Category:Demoman TF2-nimals